nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki
Welcome to Nazi Zombies Plus! This is a bit of a unique Wiki, so new-comers must read this: What is This Wiki? Important Pages *﻿What is This Wiki? - Information on what this wiki is and why it is plus and not fanon. *Featured Creations - The Fanon Creations you have to check out! *Creations for Free Use - This is a list of fanon things like perks, power-ups, features, guns, characters, etc. that the creator has given permision for all to use in their maps without having to ask for permission. *Contact Magma-Man - Go to my talk page. *Contact Gruntijackal - Go to my talk page. Quote of the Month Featured Creation Shinin no meiyo (Japanese: Honor of the Dead (roughly)) is the twenty first map in the Zombies series, and the finale of the Dawn of a new Dusk storyline. It is set mainly in a village in Japan, which shelters the research centre of Hiru Masaki, a scientist trying to cure the world of Element 115 and end the Zombies invasion... [[Shinin no meiyo|''Read more...]] What Do You Want To Be Featured Next!? Have suggestions for the next featured article! Feel free to tell me! Yes, you can suggest your own article, but only if you really believe it to worth featured status! Please note that if it is based off of something from another game, it won't qualify as a featured creation, since you didn't exactly come up with it yourself. The nominees for the January 2012 featured creation, ARE: IChallenge 5000 by Fist2Face, Revenge of the Silverback by Gruntijackal, Schule der Untoten by Blackstar27, and Karneval der Toten by Perk-a-Cola. Before voting, make sure to read this, and all of the nominees! Merry Christmas everybody! READ ABOVE PARAGRAPH BEFORE VOTING IChallenge 5000 Revenge of the Silverback Schule der Untoten Karneval der Toten If you are in the wrong place... You may be looking for the Call of Duty Wiki, which has no fan created content ''but also has information on everything to do with Call of Duty, not just Zombies. You might also be looking for the Nazi Zombies Wiki, which is basically the same thing as this wiki except it does not have fan created content. Or perhaps the Nazi Zombies Portable Wiki a wiki devoted to the Homebrew PSP/PC game, Nazi Zombies Portable, which is a remake of the popular Nazi Zombies mode using the Quake Engine, and just so happens to have the same initials as this wiki. (NZP) Oh, and be sure to check out Spec Ops Plus, this Wiki's younger brother! ﻿ What is your favorite Treyarch Zombie Map? Nacht der Untoten Zombie Verrückt Shi No Numa Der Riese Kino der Toten "Five" Dead Ops Arcade Ascension Call of the Dead Shangri-La Moon What is your least favorite special zombie type? Hellhound Nova Crawler Space Monkey George Romero Shangri-La Monkey Shrieker Zombie Napalm Zombie Astronaut Zombie Phasing Zombie What is your favorite non-Ray Gun canonical Wonder Weapon? Wunderwaffe DG-2 Thundergun Winter's Howl V-R11 Scavenger 31-79 JGb215 Wave Gun Category:Help Using the Wiki Category:Browse